


Christmas

by daughterofcorruption



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofcorruption/pseuds/daughterofcorruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has returned back to the land of Great Britain and the two boys are excited to be spending it together as a pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

It was getting to that time of year again where it was getting cold for sweaters, fires, warm drinks, and of course, snow. Winter was the most beautiful time of year, especially in Britain. It would get cold enough for lakes to ice over, so whenever you went out, you had to make certain you were dressed appropriately.   
It was December, the coldest time of the year. Ciel’s birthday had just past a couple days earlier. He spent the day with Lizzie, letting her throw a party for him as the two of them plus the staff celebrated; then that evening after Lizzie had left, Alois came over for the rest of the night. Ciel decided it was best to keep them apart because he didn’t want anything bad happening on accident around the two of them. Alois knew about it too, and agreed because he didn’t want anything to go wrong. Poor Lizzie was kept in the dark for her own good, they didn’t want her feelings to get hurt.  
But, his birthday was past events. It was December 23rd, Christmas would be happening soon. This year, Lizzie’s family was taking a vacation to France to visit her father’s side of the family. She invited Ciel, but he politely declined because he had important things to do while they were gone. It wasn’t a lie, because he did have some very important business to attend to for his company like meetings and phone calls.   
There was one thing that he was looking forward to for Christmas though. He was going to be able to spend it with his stunningly beautiful blond, Alois. Infact, they would be spending some time together even today. Alois wanted to go on a walk, and although Ciel tried to talk him out of the crazy idea, it was too late. The ambitious blond’s mind was made up.   
It had been snowing on and off today, but outside was covered with snow and freezing. Ciel was completely layered up in his green suit, hat, long, black cloak as well as some black snow boots and black leather gloves. He also had his walking stick and rings on. He met up with Alois in the park where lots of people were enjoying the day. Alois was wearing his same purple coat, except it was buttoned up. Instead of his thigh highs and shorts, he had to wear black pants to keep him from freezing, black leather gloves, his ring, and brown snow boots with purple lace instead of purple ribbons. He didn’t particularly like it as much as his original outfit, but Claude wouldn’t let him leave the house without being dressed properly.   
The two boys had met up under a tree, their two tall butlers accompanying them. The ground was icy, so naturally, Alois happily rushed over to the shorter bluenett boy, almost slipping in the process. The tall blond lunged himself at the smaller boy, who was bracing himself for impact.   
“Be careful! The bloody ground is icy, I don’t want you neither I to fall and get injured in some way.” Ciel said as he helped the other boy regain his balance on the slippery ice.   
“Fine, fine! I’m just excited to see you is all. This is our first winter together after all.” Alois smiled happily.   
“Yes, it’s very exciting I know.” Ciel returned a small smile. “Alright, let’s start walking, shall we?”   
“We shall.” Alois gave a nod as the two of them started walking down the park together, their butlers trailing behind.   
“Even though it’s freezing out they wanted to come all the way out here for a walk.” Claude said, irritated.   
“Yes, I’m sure we won’t be here too long.” Sebastian started. “When they pass the lake I’m assuming they’ll want to ice skate, then get tired of it and return to one of their houses for the rest of the night.” He sighed.  
“I hate to agree with you, but that sounds about right.” Claude said in return.   
And of course, they were right. Once the lake was spotted, Alois grabbed Ciel by the arm and rushed down to the little booth where you rent skates. Ciel didn’t want to wear shoes worn by other people, but Alois forced him too because “it’ll be fun”.   
“Have you ever skated before?” Ciel asked.   
“Nope, never have. I’ve never found the time to, plus it wouldn’t be fun if I did it on my own. There was no point until now actually. What about you?”  
“A few times, but it was years ago. My parents took me for it on a couple of my birthdays, and some other times after that. But I haven’t gone since then.”   
“Well, we get to do it now! And together, so it should be fun.” Alois smiled brightly at him as they both sat down on a bench. “Claude, come change my shoes!”   
Claude sighed. “At once, your highness.” He walked over to the young boy and untied his snow boots, then placed the skates on each foot and finished by tying them.   
Sebastian did the same for Ciel, who didn’t even need to repeat the order since Alois gave it to Claude. Soon enough the two boys got on their feet and carefully made their way over to the frozen lake. Ciel got on the ice easily, but was wobbling a bit to keep his balance.   
“I thought you’ve done this before?” Alois teased with a smirk.   
“I have.” Ciel responded.   
“You never said you weren’t good! You must’ve been too proud to say so.”   
“I was most certainly not.” Ciel said a bit defensively. “I just...I haven’t gone in a long time!”   
“Mhm.” Alois giggled.   
“Well, don’t just laugh. Let’s see you get out here.”   
Alois’ smile softly faded as he realized he wasn’t yet on the ice. He carefully inched towards the lake, then softly set his skates on the thick ice. “Hey, I think I might be getti--” as soon as Alois had both skates on the ice, he slipped and fell forward. His hands slammed against the ice, saving his face from the collision. His ice blue eyes widened along with his heart pounding over what had just happened.   
Ciel quickly knelt down beside the blond. “Are you alright?” he helped up the fallen boy.  
“Yeah, I’m just new to this.” Alois answered, keeping his balance by holding onto Ciel.   
“Your highness, do you need help?” Claude asked, only a couple feet away.  
“No, I’m fine.” Said the fair haired boy as he was slowly letting go of Ciel while keeping his balance.   
“As you say so.” The yellow eyed demon responded before sitting back on the bench where the other butler was.   
“Here, we’ll start slow.” Ciel said.   
“Okay, sounds nice.” Alois said, still wobbling a bit.   
Ciel gently took the slightly taller boy by the wrist and slowly started to skate forward. Alois was still a bit wobbly, but he had his bluenette to help him keep balance.  
“How about you show me how to do it while I watch? Just give me some basic information.” The older boy suggested.   
“Alright, practice keeping your balance on your own while I show you.” The dark haired boy said.   
Alois nodded and let go of the younger boy’s hand. His balance was improving, which made him excited. He had his legs spread apart a little bit, and was finally stable enough to keep his hands by his sides. Once he was good and ready, he looked up at the dark eyed boy with a smile, signaling that he was ready.   
“Okay, good. Your balance has improved. Now, I’ll just start off with how you move. It’s easier if you move faster, keep one foot in front of the other. It’s like a running motion almost.” Ciel started to skate around in a wide circle. “And when you want to turn, you put pressure on your opposite foot for where you’re aiming to go. For example, you want to turn left? Put pressure on your right foot.” The shorter boy demonstrated so. “That’s pretty much the basics, are you willing to give it a try?”   
“I think so.” The blond answered. Ciel was about 7-10 feet away, so Alois was making his way toward him.   
He started out a bit slow, but then picked up the pace like Ciel said. One foot in front of the other. He kept looking down at his feet every few seconds to make sure he was doing alright, and his arms were spread out to help keep him balanced. He was able to make it over to the smaller boy without even falling, which made a huge smile of excitement spread across his face.   
“I did it!” Alois said excitedly.   
“Indeed.” Ciel gave a faint smile as their eyes met. “Now we can skate together.”   
“Well, let’s not waste anymore time.” Alois quickly took Ciel’s hand and started skating.   
Ciel almost tripped from being tugged on, but he was able to recover. The hand holding made him blush a bit, but luckily it wasn’t too noticeable because it was already so cold outside. After a little while of hand holding, they let go and started to see who could be faster. Alois was certainly having the time of his life, and he was going as fast as he could in a safe speed. Ciel was keeping up right beside him, although he didn’t like going this fast. The two boys were too busy taunting each other and having fun until they hit the end of the lake, sending them smashing into the thick, fluffy, fallen snow.   
“That was incredible!” Alois said, laughing as he popped up. His ivory skin was now reddened from being exposed to the frozen substance. He had snow on his face as well as all over his clothes and some on his bangs.   
“I guess that’s one way to put it.” Ciel sat up, shivering. His pale moon like skin had also turned red from the cold. It felt like his skin that was exposed to the cold was getting burned from the frost. The bluenette had snow all over his head, quite a bit on his face, and some on his neck.   
The butlers quickly rushed over and helped their masters up. Alois was giggling and kept saying he was fine. None the less, Claude gently wiped all the snow off his highness’ head, face, and neck. The young blond proceeded to wipe the rest of the snow that was on his jacket and legs off on his own, then wiped off the snow that remained on his gloves.   
Sebastian was snickering at how Ciel looked. Covered completely in snow, his reddened skin, he truly looked like a child. He quickly got rid of the snow off the young boy, then picked his top hat out from the snow and shook it off before placing it back upon the earl’s head.   
“Are you alright, young master?” Sebastian asked.   
“I’m fine.” Ciel answered flatly. He was still shivering from being so cold, but he didn’t want to admit it.   
Alois knew Ciel would never admit it, and he didn’t want the smaller boy to freeze just so they could continue to have fun in the snow. “Let’s head back now, it’s starting to get pretty cold.”   
“Well, if you want to.” Ciel agreed.   
They sat on the bench as their butlers’ switched their shoes again to their normal snow boots. Once the laces had been tied and the boys were ready to go, they returned the skates then headed back towards their carriages. The boys decided to go over to Alois’ mansion this time. The two earls’ took one carriage their together while the two butlers’ took the other one together.   
Once they arrived, they walked into a clean, warm, toasty house. It felt so nice compared to the outside. No one wanted to track snow through the house, so the butlers’ took off their masters’ snow boots at the front door, then set them aside. After the shoes came the coats, gloves, and Ciel’s hat. Claude and Sebastian went into the kitchen to prepare food for their masters, and the two young boys headed upstairs.   
“Welcome home master, oh, and Lord Phantomhive.” Hannah said a bit quietly.   
“Hannah, run a bath, will you? We’re both freezing cold from being outside. Do it now.” Alois sounded less harsh towards her than usual, but still not as friendly as he is towards Claude.   
“Yes, of course. I’ll do it at once.” She gave a slight bow then headed off to do as she was ordered.   
While they waited, they went to Alois’ library where they decided to play chess. It would take awhile for Hannah to fill up the tub and get the water heated, so they had to make the best of it while they waited. In the meantime, the butlers’ were in the kitchen.   
“They think they’re so coy about it, refusing to believe it’s so obvious.” Claude started out.   
“It’s quite humorous, really.” Sebastian said.   
“When I went to wake up my master one morning, they were both fast asleep in his bed side by side, almost completely undressed. You can just imagine how it felt walking in on that and having to wake them up while acting as if nothing had happened.”   
“My, they certainly are very happy with each other. They keep denying everything, and not that we can talk much about the subject with them, it’s still very entertaining to bring up. What does Alois do when you bring it up?”   
“The brat smiles and tells me it’s none of my concern.” Claude sighed. “Not that I care that much about what the two of them do. What about Phantomhive?”   
“He gets quite defensive and his face starts to turn red because he states that they’re just “good friends” with each other.”   
“Oh yes, very good friends it would seem like.” Claude said with a slight chuckle.   
“Claude, have you gotten new bath soap recently? I couldn’t find any in the master’s bathroom.” Hannah entered the kitchen.   
“Yes, it should be in the laundry room. Why?”   
“He wanted me to run a bath for him to warm up in.” She answered as she headed for the door.   
“By himself?” Claude asked.   
“I’m assuming so, but I’ll let you know if he needs you.” Was the last thing she said before he had left.   
“Alois bathes himself?” Sebastian asked, a bit surprised.   
“Occasionally. He wasn’t always pampered, so he knows how to do quite a few things on his own. Sometimes he just likes doing things on his own, I’m not certain on why.” Claude said as if it was nothing.   
“That must be nice.” Sebastian gave a soft sigh of wanting. Ciel couldn’t even button up his shirt on his own, how would he ever bathe by himself? “I’m sure they’ll end up taking one together, and that’s why Alois’ hasn’t called for you.”   
“In all honesty, you’re probably right.”   
Hannah had found the soap then made her way back to the bathroom. She set it on the shelf, making sure everything else was in place for the blond’s use. She made sure of towels, body soap, shampoo, conditioner, a scrubbing sponge, bath salts (if he wanted them) and of course, to make sure the water was at the right temperature. She left the bathroom, then knocked on the library door where she heard their voices.   
“Come in.” said Alois.   
“Master, your bath is ready. Will you be taking it yourself, or would you like me to go call Claude for you?”   
“Myself.”   
“Very well, please enjoy it.” She bowed again before leaving to carry on with housework.   
“You bath by yourself?” Ciel asked in disbelief.  
“Not always.” Alois shrugged. “Sometimes I just like being in their on my own and doing it at my pace instead of having it done for me.” He stood up to leave.   
“I guess I’ll just wait here then till you’re finished?” the bluenette stayed sitting.   
“No, silly.” the older boy smirked down at him. “I can tell how cold you are. You keep trying to hide it, but I don’t want you catching another cold.”   
“I’m not cold.” Ciel said right before he sneezed.  
“Mhm.”   
“I don’t. Besides, what will I be doing as I wait for you then?”   
“You’re going to join me!”   
“What?!” Ciel asked, alarmed. His face was reddening again from surprise. “Is that even allowed?”   
“Why wouldn’t it be? Plus, you need to learn to do something on your own for once!”   
“I can do plenty on my own, thank you.”   
“Can you dress yourself?”   
“You dress yourself?” Ciel looked at him, completely shocked.   
“I can’t believe you. Now, come on.” Alois dragged him to the bathroom then closed and locked the door.   
“So...now what?”   
“Are you that clueless?” Alois laughed. “What do you think happens in baths, Ciel?”   
The bluenett’s face reddened and he avoided direct eye contact with the blond.   
“Well?”   
“Clothes.” Ciel murmured.   
“What was that?”   
“Clothes.” He said again.   
“Yup!” Alois started with untying his bow tie, unbuttoning his vest, then unbuttoning his shirt. He neatly folded his clothes on a chair then took off his black pants, underwear, and socks then neatly folded those too. When he turned to see how Ciel was doing, the short boy was having trouble with getting off his bow tie, which made Alois chuckle.   
“Shut up.” He said, embarrassed.   
“Need help?”   
“No I do not.”   
“Okay, okay.”  
“...Okay maybe I do.”   
Alois helped him with his tie and shirt, the rest Ciel was able to do on his own. Alois showed him how to neatly fold clothes to keep them from getting wrinkled. Ciel wasn’t too good at it, so he had to redo it a couple times, but he had never done this before so it’s not too surprising.   
Once Ciel took off his shirt, the fair haired boy saw the mark on his side. The brand that was pierced into the younger boy’s skin when he was taken away and treated horribly. Of course, Alois had no knowledge about Ciel’s past other than that his parents had died. He was examining the mark curiously with a bit concern.   
“What? Is there something on me?” Ciel asked.   
“No, it’s just--” But before he could finish, Ciel seemed to figure out what the older boy had been looking at because he turned the other way to hide it, looking down at the floor shamefully. “We don’t have to talk about it.” Alois said reassuringly.   
“Thank you. Maybe some other time.” Ciel said a bit softly.  
The two boys slowly got into the hot bath. It was so relaxing and warm, really nice compared to the freezing snow they fell in. Ciel closed his eyes to enjoy the hot water so it could warmth his skin. Before he got too comfortable, the blond started talking.   
“Don’t forget, you don’t have someone to do this for you!” Alois teased.  
“Oh, right.” He opened his eyes.   
Alois grabbed a soap bottle from the shelf, it was shampoo. He squirted some in his hands and then started to rub it into the younger boy’s hair. “First you put this in your hair. I mean, obviously because you’ve taken many baths before, but you’ve never had to pay attention to it. Do you even know what it’s called?”   
“Of course, it’s shampoo, I’m not an idiot.”   
“Well you couldn’t even untie your tie!” Alois giggled while he was scrubbing.   
Ciel’s cheeks were reddening again. From embarrassment, but also because of his current situation. He had only seen Alois like this once, and he didn’t like to admit it, but he enjoyed it. The older boy’s skin was always so clear, light, bright, soft, and smelled so good. Alois always gave off the faint smell of vanilla, which made embracing with him more nice. It’s such a nice and calming scent.   
Alois filled the little bucket with water then gently dumped it onto Ciel’s head to clear away the shampoo. Then he gently scrubbed in the conditioner and let it sit as he squirted some soap onto the sponge and started to scrub Ciel. The scent was, well, vanilla. Of course the scent wasn’t natural, but the soap smelled more like vanilla. It was like a cupcake sort of smell, so nice. The fair haired boy took his time gently scrubbing the other, making sure he didn’t miss anything. Time seemed to go by fast because before Ciel knew it, the blond had dumped some more water on him and he was finished getting washed.   
“Your turn.” Alois smiled.   
“Fine.” Ciel said as they switched spots in the tub.   
He reached for the shampoo and then started to repeat the process in which was done to him. Shampoo, condition, and then scrubbing. Sometimes he was using a little too much force than what was needed, which hurt Alois a little bit, but he kept guiding Ciel through it over how to do it properly. He finished by pouring the water onto the taller one, making sure all the soap was off.   
They got out, and Alois handed him a towel. Alois started to dry off his hair a bit, dried off the rest of his body, and then finished off towel drying his hair. After he finished drying, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Ciel following Alois’ pattern, but his hair was still pretty wet, so he put the towel over his head and was rubbing around quickly to dry it. After it was dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist too.  
Alois grabbed the hairbrush and began to brush Ciel’s hair. He had to admit, he was really enjoying this. Not in a sexual way, but in a caring way. It reminded him of Luka. Of how he would care and look after his younger brother, helping him in anyway that he could. A trembling smile came across his mouth and his icy blue eyes got a bit watery. He didn’t even notice it because he was lost in thought thinking about his brother.   
“What’s wrong?” Ciel asked concerningly as his bangs were getting brushed.  
“What do you mean?” Alois asked, innocently confused.   
“You’re tearing up and...well, it looks like you’re trying to smile, but also like you’re about to frown. What’s troubling you?”   
“Oh….am I? I didn’t even notice.” Alois wiped away the few little tears that subconsciously dripped on his face. “I was thinking of my brother is all.” He said softly, setting the brush down from having finished brushing Ciel’s hair.   
“Are you alright?” He asked just as softly, picking up the brush and now brushing the beautiful, soft, shiny blond hair.   
“Yeah…” The light eyed boy said a bit sadly.   
Ciel looked at him with concern. He paused from brushing to give the blond a hug, who didn’t hold back at immediately hugging back. He gave a slight nuzzle to the sad boy, then gently broke away from the hug to finish brushing his hair in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, he just knew Alois probably didn’t feel like talking. He finished brushing the other boys hair then set the brush on the counter.   
Alois got up and they walked through the door that connected the bathroom to Alois’ room. When they looked out the window in his room, they could tell it was night now. Maybe about 6 pm. They changed into some of Alois’ nightgowns, then opened the door where Claude was just about to knock.   
“There you are, your highness. Your dinners are ready.” He could tell Alois was sad, but frankly, he didn’t care.  
Alois gave a nod and then they headed downstairs to eat. To Alois’ surprise, it was his favorite meal. Greasy fish and chips, with tea of course. It helped perk his mood, making him forget about Luka a little bit and focus more on the current time. He was here with Ciel of all people, and he was wasting it moping around. This isn’t what Luka would’ve wanted. A genuine smile spread across his lips as he started to feel better.   
“Do you like it?” Alois asked sweetly.   
“It’s very nice, Alois.” the bluenette answered, glad to hear the other boy speaking again.   
“It’s my favorite meal.”   
“Is it?”   
“Mhm. I’ve always thought it tasted good, especially since it’s so warm. It might not be the healthiest meal, but it’s definitely delicious!” He said happily as that happy smile returned to his face again.  
“Yes, it certainly is.” He gave a smile back.  
“Well, I’m done. What about you?”  
“I’m also done, shall we move on with our next activities?”   
“Certainly. Claude, clean this mess up at once.” Alois said as the two boys got up.   
“Sebastian, be sure to help.” said Ciel.  
“Yes, your highness.” The butler responded as he approached the table once the two boys were leaving.   
“Of course, young master.” Sebastian added as he followed Claude’s lead.   
Both boys headed back upstairs into Alois’ room. Dinner didn’t take too long, only about half an hour, so it was 6:30 pm. When they entered the room, it felt so cold. Ciel wrapped his arms around himself and Alois’ ivory skin grew goosebumps.   
“Hannah!” Alois called, sticking his head through the door.   
“Yes, master?” She answered, approaching as quickly as she could.   
“Start a warm fire in the fireplace within my room”   
“Indeed.” She entered the room and started the fire in the fireplace as she had been asked, making sure it was properly set up. “Will you be needing anything else, young master?”   
“No, that will be all. You can return to what you were doing.”   
“Of course.” She gave him a small bow then left the room, closing the door behind her.   
The two boys walked over to the fire and sat in front of it. They watched the orange and yellow flames flicker and dance as it warmed their skin and brightened the dark room. It felt so nice. The cold within the room was being melted away by the warming fire. Alois got up and grabbed him candles that he lit to help brighten the room a bit and placed them on the stand beside his bed before sitting down on the comfortable mattress.   
“Come join me.” said the blond as he patted the empty space next to him.   
Ciel got up off the floor and made his way over to the bed, sitting where the other boy had patted. The bed was just as soft as he remembered.   
“Today was quite the day, wasn’t it? I had a lot of fun.” He laid back onto the bed, still above the covers.   
“So did I. You did a really nice job ice skating today, I was impressed. That is, until we fell into all that extremely cold snow.” The bluenette laid down beside him.   
“Well it’s snow! What did you expect?” Alois teased as he tiredly wrapped an arm around the younger boy.   
“Well I guess I expected to not land in it.” He said, wrapping one of his arms around Alois and looking up at him.   
In that moment Ciel noticed how beautiful Alois really was. Sure, he always thought Alois looked attractive, but this was different. The candle light was shining and reflected off of the older boy’s skin. The beautiful lightness of his skin shone, and his hair looked so soft and fluffy. And his eyes. His breathtaking icy blue eyes that he was making direct eye contact with. There was also that faint scent of vanilla again. He always smelled and looked so good, and out of everyone Alois wanted him. His voice was so soothing and nice to listen to, the light eyed boy could talk about anything he wanted and Ciel would just be happy to listen to his voice. His voice. Alois had been talking this whole time, and the younger boy was spacing out.   
“Ciel?” The blonde asked. “Ciel!” Alois said a bit louder, trying to get the attention of the other boy.   
“Wait….what?” Ciel blinked, coming back to reality.   
“Were you not paying attention?”   
“I….got distracted.”   
“Honestly. What could you possibly be thinking about?”   
“Nothing.” His pinks turned a slight pink. “What were you saying?”   
“I was talking about how excited I am for Christmas and that I get to spend it with you.”   
“Oh. Yes, I’m very excited as well. It’ll be nice to spend it with you this year, especially since it’s so close.”   
“Yeah! I’ve spent Christmas by myself the past four years….so, I’m more than grateful that I finally have someone to spend it with again.”   
“I’m very lucky to be that someone.” He moved closer to the blond, resting his head against the older boy’s chest.  
Alois smiled and rested his head upon the shorter boy’s.  
There was a knock on the door and the two boys quickly broke out of their embrace. They fixed their hair quickly and sat up on the bed, making it look like they were just two casual friends talking.   
“Come in.” Alois said.   
Claude had opened the door (Sebastian with him of course) and they both entered the room, approaching their masters.   
“Forgive me, your highness, but it’s time for the two of you to get some sleep. It’s getting late.”   
“Fine.” Alois said in a bored voice.   
“I’m assuming you’ll both be in here tonight? As usual.”   
“Will you just go back to whatever it is you do around here?”   
“Yes. I will at once.” Claude said with a slight smirk.   
“Do either of you need anything?” Sebastian asked.   
“I don’t think so?” Alois looked at the bluenette for confirmation. The short boy gave a small headshake. “Nope, we’re good.” Alois said, turning back to the two butlers.   
“Well then, goodnight, your highness.”   
“Goodnight, young lord.” Sebastian said before leaving the room with Claude who shut the door behind them and locked it.   
“It was a long day, I suppose we should go to sleep.” Alois said, crawling under the covers.   
“Yeah.” Ciel agreed, getting under the blankets again.  
Alois yawned before blowing out the candles closing his eyes and getting into a comfortable position. Ciel cuddled up against the blond boy tiredly. The older boy wrapped his arm around Ciel again, sunk down into the sheets a bit more, and this time he was the little spoon. Alois had his head just below Ciel’s neck. The dark eyed boy put an arm around the older one and softly kissed his head. Alois smiled then looked up at him, his eyes slightly opened.   
“Goodnight.” Alois said softly before reaching up to kiss his lips.   
“Goodnight.” Ciel said back after having kissed back.   
Alois got back to his comfortable sleeping position. He was being held in the younger boy’s short, thin arms. Their bodies, along with the blankets, made them feel warm and cozy. They easily drifted off to sleep, holding one another in the process.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night had peacefully gone by. The temperature seemed to drop even a little more while the moon was up, because Britain seemed more icy today than yesterday. It was now December 24th, Christmas Eve. The two boys were still sleeping in the young highnesses bed, sleeping side by side to stay warm. The fire had died out during the night, so they subconsciously kept cuddling while sleeping to help keep warm. But also, because they enjoyed it.  
A gentle knock sounded at the door, then it was slowly pushed open. The butler’s came in to give the two sleeping boys their morning tea and the paper.   
“Your highness, it’s time to wake up.” Claude said as he poured the young blond a cup of darjeeling tea.  
Alois sat up and used one arm to rub his eyes and the other to wake up the younger boy. Ciel opened up his eyes slowly, not wanting to have to start the day yet. He sat up beside the blond and stretched before both of the sleepy kids took their cups of tea and shared the news paper together.   
As the boys silently read the news inside the warmth of Alois’ bed, the butlers’ picked out the outfits for their master’s outfits for today. Ciel would have to re wear what he wore yesterday, but it would only be until they got back to the Phantomhive manner.   
Once the young masters’ had finished with their tea and paper, they got dressed. Alois was wearing his black jeans, brown boots with purple lace, his white button up shirt with his black bow tie, and a warm purple sweater over his shirt to help keep him warm. Ciel was back in his attire that he had worn yesterday.  
They were lead down to the dining room where they were served breakfast. Waffles with bacon, eggs, and peppermint hot chocolate. Alois began to eat his waffle, but was stopped with surprise.   
“Ciel!” He said excitedly.   
“What?” The bluenette responded in confusion.   
“It’s Christmas Eve, that’s what!” Alois’ light eyes lit up full of excitement and joy. He seemed like a child.   
“Oh, right. It appears to be so. What should we do today?”   
“Let’s go get a Christmas tree! And then we can decorate it, and do other fun stuff like build a gingerbread house and have cookies!”   
“Alright, sounds like a lot of fun.” Ciel smiled at how adorable it was seeing the older blond act this way.   
Alois ate as quick as he could, finishing his breakfast in about five minutes. He kept telling Ciel to hurry up and eat, which made Ciel end up having to rush a bit as well to get him to calm down. Once they were both done, they put on their snowshoes and headed outside to the carriage which Hannah was driving.   
“I’m assuming we’ll be heading to Phantomhive estate now and that’s where they’ll be staying tonight.” Sebastian said to Claude as they were heading out the door.   
“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Claude responded.   
Hannah took the carriage to the Phantomhive house as was expected. Once they arrived, she waited for all of them to safely get out before she headed back home. Once they were there, they had to get the staff to take them to a Christmas tree farm. No one opposed, because they all wanted to help out with the tree. They seemed to be almost as excited as Alois.   
The farm was filled with a bunch of various trees of different heights and sizes. Everyone was looking around at the trees happily, trying to decide on which one they should take home. Finny, Meyrin, and Bard would be happy with any tree that was chosen. As for Sebastian and Claude, well, they didn’t really care for it that much. It was up to Alois and Ciel. They looked around for a bit, but after about twenty minutes, they both found a tree that they equally liked. It was a huge tree, 10 feet tall. It was big, puffy, and smelled strongly of Christmas. It was perfect.   
The tree was paid for and then brought back to the Phantomhive mansion. While Ciel and Sebastian had been away, the rest of the household had set up decorations for Christmas. Everything was so festive and lively, it really put things in the mood for Christmas. Sebastian and Claude set it up by the huge staircase where the front entrance led in, then everyone helped decorate it. By the end of it, the tree was covered in red tinsel and had ornaments of different sizes and shapes, all in the color of gold with a golden star at the top of the tree. It looked absolutely beautiful, and everyone was proud of it.   
After the tree, everyone was hungry and a bit tired, so it was time for lunch. Today it was some of the curry buns which was one of Sebastian’s many specialties. Alois had never had one before, so he couldn’t wait till they were finished. Sebastian had walked into the room with a huge platter filled with them, letting the two boys get to take theirs first then everyone else getting them after word.   
Alois lifted the bun up to his mouth and took a bite, not quite sure what he was expecting from it.   
“Well, what do you think?” Ciel asked as he ate his.  
“It’s really good! I’ve heard of these curry buns of yours, but I’ve never actually had the pleasure of eating one.” He took another bite.   
“Yes, well, they were quite good that even her majesty enjoys them.”   
“Impressive. But, I think we can agree that my opinion is more important.” Alois giggled as he finished up the bun.   
They ate a couple more of the delicious curry buns before heading up to Ciel’s game room. They spent the rest of the day up there reading stories, playing pool and chess along with other games, and they even got to eat some freshly baked Christmas sugar cookies that were shaped like Christmas trees and snowmen. After they ate some cookies, Alois insisted on making a gingerbread house because “it wouldn’t be Christmas without it”. Ciel had made a few before, with Lizzy and with his parents. Alois had made one once, but it wasn’t fun because he made it by himself.   
“Okay, do we have everything?” The blond asked as they walked into the kitchen.   
“Yes, I had Finny run into town to get one of those gingerbread house kits for us. It should be somewhere in here.” Ciel said as he looked around.   
“Found it!” Alois said cheerfully as he picked up the box that was sitting on the counter.   
“Alright, let’s read the instructions--”   
“Instructions?”   
“Yes?”   
“Ciel no one actually reads those! You just make it however you want.” Said the older boy as he carefully emptied the box of it’s contents.   
“Of course people do, why else would they be there?”   
“Instructions are for squares and they’re boring to read.”   
“Fine.” Ciel sighed, he knew there would be no talking the blond out of it.   
“Okay so first we need to stick the house pieces together.” Alois started as he was placing them as they should be.   
“We need to use frosting to stick them together.”   
“Oh, right. Here, you do that.” He picked the roof up as the bluenette used the frosting to “glue” the sides together. Once he did that, he added frosting on the top of the walls and Alois gently set it down. “There we go! Now, time to decorate it.”   
They used the frosting to carefully decorate the roof to make it look more realistic, then added some gumdrops on top. Then they carefully decorates the rest of the little house together with frosting and some small candy canes. It looked so nice, and was almost complete.   
“It needs just one more thing.” Alois said as he was looking through the cupboards.   
“What’s that?”   
“Powdered sugar!” He grabbed the small bag with the label and walked back over to the gingerbread house.   
“Okay but be careful--”   
It was too late. Alois sprinkled the powdered sugar all over the gingerbread house. It looked nice, yes, because it gave a snow effect; but there was now a bunch of powdered sugar all over the preparation table as well as the floor.  
“Well I guess that’s what our butlers are for.” The younger boy said, causing the careless one to laugh.   
“Yes, I suppose so.”   
“So what do we do now? Eat it?” Ciel reached for a gumdrop.  
“No!” Alois slapped his hand away.   
“Why bloody not?” He retracted his hand.   
“Because we’re suppose to save it for Christmas morning.”   
“Whatever.” He sighed.   
“Excuse me, lord, but if you’re finished we really must be getting started on dinner.” Sebastian said as he and Claude entered.   
“Well, Alois, are we finished?” Ciel turned towards him.   
“Yup.”   
“Alright, well, we’ll get out of the way. Keep the gingerbread house from getting ruined, and clean up the powdered sugar mess, Sebastian.” Ciel ordered before leaving the room.   
While the boys waited for dinner, they were telling each other some stories about past events. Some funny, some sad. They sat in Ciel’s study, looking out the big window and watching some snow fall gently from the sky.   
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but….” Alois started.   
“What?”   
“That mark….on your side. What happened?” He asked innocently.   
“Oh, that….” Ciel placed a hand where the mark is. “You see, when my parents had died, I was an orphan. I was taken away, and treated horribly. Like I wasn’t even human. They branded me like I was some sort of animal, symbolizing that I belonged to someone. Like a pet. It was a terribly rough month I went through.”   
“That’s terrible….” Alois said, shocked. “I-I had no idea. I’m sorry you had to go through with that.”   
“It’s alright. Besides, we all have things in our past that were rough to go through. I assume you had your troubles as well.”   
“Indeed I did. There was my parents dying, my brother dying, and the village burning--”   
“Village?”   
“I wasn’t always rich, Ciel. I was a peasant. A filthy, disgusting peasant who was treated horribly because my parents had died. I lived alone with my brother in a little shack type house, and four years ago a demon took his soul. After that had happened, I was taken with many other boys to the old perverted previous Earl Trancy’s house where we were his toys. He….well, let’s just say he abused us. He didn’t like me at first, but I heard one of the boys talking about a spirit in the woods. I knew what I had to do. I went to it, and found out it was Claude. I worked my way to the top, becoming the disgusting old man’s “son” and because he favorited me, I became the next Earl Trancy. The name I go by isn’t even my real name. I freed the other boys, and servants, and now I live in that mansion with a bunch of demons.” Alois shook a bit, thinking about how traumatizing all of it was.  
“That does sound quite terrible. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”   
“It’s alright.” He forced a smile. “It’s all over now, that’s what matters. We’ve come a long way.” He set his hand on top of the younger boys.   
“But….what is your real name?”   
“My real name?”  
“Yes.”   
“It’s Jim Macken. But, I don’t go by it anymore because it brings back bad memories. That’s why I kept my new name, I liked it a lot more. So please, don’t bring up my birth name. Just call me by the name you’ve always known me by.”   
“I will.” He held onto the other boy’s hand.   
They both knew what it felt like. To have family you loved, killed, and to be abused in some sort of way. To be treated as if you weren’t even human, and at the young age of only 10. They both prefered to keep their trauma in the past, but, sometimes it did work its way into situations. They both sold their souls for the same reasons. To get saved, and to also get revenge on those who had taken away the people they had so dearly loved. Ciel didn’t have any siblings, so he didn’t know what it was like to lose one, but he did lose his aunt.   
The boys decided to change the subject to help them feel better, and they started talking about happy stories and told jokes. They were starting to feel better, and forgetting about the past. They were in the middle of talking before their butlers came in with their dinner.   
Roasted turkey with mashed potatoes, stuffing, and buttered bread rolls. It was certainly delicious, and they enjoyed every bite of it. They kept telling stories as they ate, keeping the positivity going. By the time they had finished telling their stories, it was almost 9 pm. They had their butlers clean up the mess, and then they both got bathed (this time separately because they weren’t alone) then went into Ciel’s room for the rest of the night.   
“It isn’t even officially Christmas yet, but it’s already the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Thank you so much, Ciel. It truly feels like Christmas again.” Alois said in a soft, happy voice.   
“Of course. I think we both deserve a nice Christmas.” He said back in the same tone.   
They looked out the window and saw that the snow was falling harder than usual, it looked so blurry outside. They had the fireplace lit to help keep the room warm then cuddled under the bed together. They whispered to each other back and forth until they were too tired to talk anymore. They passed out around midnight, not even realizing the time. They both slept peacefully in the huge bed, keeping warmth from both their bodies and the thick, soft blankets which covered them.   
“Ciel.” Alois gently shook the younger boy.   
“Mph….” Ciel said sleepily, still asleep.   
“Ciel.” Alois shook harder.   
No response, the bluenette kept his eyes closed.   
“Ciel!” Alois knocked him off the bed.   
“Why’d you do that?!” Ciel woke up, alarmed and hugging himself from being exposed to the cold air that filled the room.   
“You didn’t wake up!”   
“Well don’t push me out of bed!” He quickly got back in.  
“I had a good reason!”   
“Yeah, and what would that reason be?”   
“It’s Christmas morning!”   
“So you pushed me out of bed?”   
“Yes, to wake you up. Now come on, let’s go downstairs!”   
Alois grabbed the bluenette’s hand and rushed out of the room to go downstairs. Ciel was being dragged like a doll this whole time, running along with the older boy to keep up. They ran down the hallways in their nightgowns, then rushed down the stairs in front of the huge tree where presents were.  
“Oh, right, the presents.” Ciel yawned.   
“How can you say that so plainly? You’re incredibly boring, you know that?” Alois gently elbowed him.  
“I am not boring.”   
“Mhm, keep telling yourself that.”   
They sat down in front of the tree and examined the presents. There were some for everyone. Every Christmas Ciel bought his staff a gift as a token of appreciation, and the staff gave each other presents as well along with each of them giving one back to Ciel. He had even gotten some things for Alois, who was more than excited to open them. Of course, Alois had gotten some for him too.   
Everyone gathered in their pajamas around the tree and had hot chocolate together with whipped cream and candy canes. Presents were being opened, thanks was being given, and there was smiles all around.   
“Here, open this one!” Alois said, handing Ciel a box.   
Ciel took it and opened it. Inside was a red colored ugly Christmas sweater. Alois put it on the shorter boy, who couldn’t help but smile at the silliness of it.   
“Look, I have one too! That way we match.” The bubbly blonde put his on as well. Both of them were laughing now.   
They had gotten more presents for each other, but it wasn’t the presents that mattered. They were both having a fun Christmas with each other, and that’s what they cared about. They kept on matching sweaters, and after everything was opened, Alois dragged the younger boy back up the stairs into Ciel’s room.   
“Why are we back in here?” Ciel asked as the slightly taller boy closed the door.   
“Because.”   
“Because why?”   
Alois pointed up, and Ciel had seen there was mistletoe taped to the door frame. “We’re under the mistletoe.” He smirked.  
“Yes it is.” The bluenette smirked back.   
Both boys hugged each other, smiling. Alois had cupped the younger boy’s face in his hands, and the both of them softly kissed under the mistletoe.   
“Merry Christmas.” The blond smiled.   
“Merry Christmas.” The bluenette smiled back.


End file.
